Fade Away
by Laughing Jay
Summary: "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine." Edd was dying, and they both knew that despite their best efforts, he wouldn't make it through the night. So Kevin decides to sing him to sleep. KevEdd, one shot. post apocalyptic world. (Might continue...)


**Just a one-shot I felt like doing. Cliche as hell, I know, but I was bored. Be sure to keep a look out for my other two kevedd stories "Swim Away" and "As the Seasons Change" coming soon! Enjoy! I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy nor the characters used.**

* * *

"Come on dork... Come on... Just... Just a bit longer..." He gasped through sharp breaths. His lungs felt as if they were frozen over as they inhaled icy winter air. A thin blanket of snow covered the sidewalks as the streets were mostly freezing slush. Kevin was at his limit, his boots were worn and caused him to slide, forcing him to use even more of his dwindling strength in order to prevent dropping the precious cargo he held close to his chest as he ran. His sprinting had slowed to a fast jog, his legs already weak and shaking in exhaustion, but still he pressed onwards.

Edd's eyes were fluttering as he struggled to remain awake, focusing on Kevin's dull, forest green eyes above him. They had such dark rings around them, very different from the bright, lively emerald irises they had been just weeks ago. Of course, that was before the accident. Edd turned his head slowly to the right, gazing onto the street they moved upon. Cold bodies littered the ground along with rubble and broken down cars. Edd wasn't sure what it was, or why it had happened, or even if there were any other survivors other than Kevin and himself, but he couldn't bring himself to think of that anymore. Because he knew, that it wouldn't be the two of them for long. The throbbing in his middle was fading as the loss of blood and the blistering cold was numbing the pain. Slowly, very slowly, he was wasting away.

It had been two days. Double Dee was in a critical condition and Kevin knew, deep down, it wouldn't be long now, though he didn't want to admit it. He shook his head, bringing himself to focus on the task at hand rather than thoughts that injured his hope even more, as if the ragged breathing and slowing heart beat below him wasn't enough. Kevin's eyes burned with the need to relieve his grief. He didn't want to be alone, he didn't want him to go. He couldn't go on with him gone, he needed him. If fact, he was the entire reason they had even made it this far. Kevin wondered if that was a good thing at this point. Maybe they should have just died off, maybe they should have just met their deaths along with every other friend they knew. The list seemed bottomless, every friend, enemy, coworker, ex, and family member: gone. As far as they knew, they were the only ones left. The entirety of the world seemed to be wiped out. If it weren't for Edd, they wouldn't have escaped and survived.

Edd was shaking. Whether it was from the freezing cold of winter or his lack of strength and blood, he didn't know. He found comfort in Kevin's body heat against him, but it wasn't much. He shut his eyes for a moment, listening to Kevin's sharp breathing and pounding heartbeat. The world seemed to hush away into nothing around them, every small creak of a now abandoned home, every crunch below Kevin's feet, and every howl of the harsh wind seemed to scatter and dissipate, fading away as Edd was. He opened his eyes, looking down the street to see a small yellow house coming into his view. Unlike every other home they had passed, it's windows and doors still seemed intact, and it was left open. Edd smiled within trembling lips.

'It would be suitable shelter for Kevin tonight...' He thought. He slowly called to Kevin, hoping he would hear him.

Kevin was so tired. So very tired. It had taken every ounce of energy he had to make it here, but it wasn't enough. They needed a hospital, they needed somewhere for Edd to rest and get the medical tools he needed to...get better...

It was then that he felt a small tug at his sweater from the sickly boy in his weak arms. He looked down into his dull cyan eyes, they were heavy and dark as expected. The Double Dork was drifting away, and Kevin couldn't bring himself to go on any longer.

"There... yellow... h-house..." He whispered. His head shifted to the side, looking up the street to a faded yellow home. It looked overall intact and in their eyes, nothing but a place to sleep for the night. Kevin didn't want to stop, he wanted to go on for as long as he needed to to save him. He didn't know how much time he had but he knew if he stopped now, he would be alone by day break tomorrow. He looked back down to Double Dee, slowly nodding through burning eyes as he slowed to a walk and approached the building. Kevin knew there wouldn't be any danger, and if there was he hoped they both wouldn't survive what was to come, but the chances of that were one in a million. There wasn't a single soul alive for miles and miles.

He entered the silent abode and sighed, wanting to turn back now and continue onwards. He found a couch in the corner of the room he was greeted by, and set the shaking boy down as gently as possible. He grabbed a pillow from the other side of the couch and dusted it to the best of his ability before setting it under the dork's head.

Edd smiled up at Kevin, greeting green eyes with his own sky blue irises. He never wanted to forget this face, no matter where he went he wanted to remember him forever. He wanted to keep the memories of their first summer together, sitting by the creek to an open sky as they watched fireflies and falling stars. He wanted to remember all those nights of tutoring the jock, where a sleepy Kevin would struggle to focus on his work before eventually they would fall asleep on the couch together. He wanted to remember the time Kevin first told him he loved him after edd had fallen off his motorcycle and was rushed to the hospital with a head injury. Kevin was worried sick that he was in worse condition than he actually was, and it was in the hospital room where Edd had first seen him cry tears of joy as he whispered over and over again the three words that he would never tire of hearing the rest of his life. Edd chuckled,

'I suppose I was always prone to injury huh?' He thought. But soon those memories floated away as his eyes fluttered once more. Now all Eddward wanted was to sleep. He whimpered softly as the pain slowly drifted into nothing and his heart fluttered softly like a dying fire. Edd shivered in the winter air around them, his own cold, drying blood soaking his clothes made things worse than they needed to be. Tears brimmed on the edge of his eye lids as he struggled to find the sense for words.

"I-it's cold, K-kevin..." His trembling voice lowered to a hushed whisper as Kevin hiccuped and his head nodded. He brought his trembling body upwards to the couch as he stepped over and slid behind Double Dee gently, pulling his body onto his lap as his arm raised his torso just slightly. His long, skinny legs fell limply over Kevin's right thigh and rested against the couch behind them. His head fell into the crook of Kevin's neck, wetting them with his uncontrollable tears.

Kevin knew this was it. He knew that this moment was sure to come for days now and now it was here. He wanted nothing more than to leave this boy and run away, he couldn't do this. He wasn't strong enough to watch him die. It wasn't supposed to end like this. Edd's softening voice drove Kevin mad, he didn't want a weak whisper, he wanted his dork's loud ramblings and constant nagging about Kevin's thoughtless actions and foul language. He wanted his dork to smile wide and brightly, exposing that gap in his teeth and bring forth that sweet ringing laughter that made Double Dee who he was. He didn't want this. Not a shaking boy who was anything but the true Double Dee. Kevin cursed himself over and over again, he shouldn't be blaming him, yet here he was, internally screaming at the dork he held close for being weak and dying. Kevin shook his head and forced his eyes and attention to Double Dee below him. His cyan irises weren't visible behind closed eyes as Edd's breathing slowed to a steady rhythm.

"Kevin..." He cooed.

"I'm here... I'm here... Don't worry dork..." He murmured.

"It's so cold..." He repeated. At this Kevin snapped out of his depressing state of mind and woke up. He needed to keep his spirits high for his dork, he would NOT be remembered as a sniveling fool.

"I know dork, it's fuckin' freezing in here. But hey, it's a hell a lot warmer in here right?" He smiled weakly, hoping Edd wouldn't feel his slightly trembling jaw above him. Double Dee simply smiled and whispered a 'Language, Kevin,' a reminder all too familiar to the ginger.

After a few moments of silence, Kevin had feared the boy had drifted to sleep, never to wake again. He felt small movements if his slowly rising and falling chest and a faint pulse in his arms, so it wasn't over yet. Out of the silence he whispered again.

"I'm afraid Kevin... I don't want to leave you alone and..." His words trailed off. Kevin winced at the word. _Alone_. Oh how Kevin hated the word. Still he smiled, slowly rocking him to his eternal sleep.

"What? You don't think I can make it on my own? That hurts Dee." He chuckled, hoping to lift the dying boy's spirits a little. Edd lifted his head slightly and kissed Kevin's cheek, sending a wave of chills up his spine and a rocket of burning emotions threatening to explode within his chest. He knew what it meant, it was time. Kevin adjusted the dork in his arms, lifting him a little higher so he could rest his forehead on his. His orange locks fell over his dirty beanie in thin greasy strings, his lips trembled slightly over his boyfriend's dull pink ones.

"C-can you s-sing for m-me...?" He slowly requested. Kevin's head lifted over his, puzzled by such a strange and unexpected request. Edd smiled as brightly as he could, using every bit of his remaining strength to give the boy something to remember him by. To have one last smiling face in the world before he was all alone. Kevin shut his eyes tightly and sighed through shaking breaths. He nodded slightly, tightening his hold on Edd. He pondered over the list of songs he had listened to when he thought it was the end between edd and him, after fights and arguments, that's when he thought that _then_ would be their ending. Oh how he wished it was so. Then he would still have the dork in his life, he would still be able to see that smiling face and hear lively voice that brought the sunshine into his life. He wished he could feel the warmth of that light once more.

Then he had it, it was girly and cliche as hell, but he couldn't help but think it was perfect. Edd wouldn't mind, he had the feeling he wouldn't be there to hear the end of the soft song anyways. With a sharp breath and a few murmured 'okay's..' To regain his composure, then he found his voice.

"You...You are my sunshine... My only sunshine..." His voice was hoarse and dry as he struggled to find the melody he searched for. Below him he felt the boy in his arms tense up as the selection of song he chose broke his heart and comforted his thoughts at once.

"My only sunshine... You..." He hiccuped, struggling to hold back his tears. "You make me happy, when skies are grey..." His voice softened, finding that faint melody within himself and filling the cracks in his voice. Eddward fell limp in his arms, his eyes fluttered and shut for the last time as Kevin felt his heart slow.

"You'll never know dear... How much I love you..." Kevin continued, trying to focus on his boyfriend'a death wish rather than his dying life. Kevin's heart tugged downwards.

"Please don't take..." Edd whispered a final 'I love you...' Before the soft thumping within him finally stopped.

"My sunshine..." His last cold breath spread over Kevin's neck like wild fire. His head lowered in grief as he fell limp against the cold body beside him, nuzzling his tear soaked face into the crook of Edd's neck. He was alone.

"Away..."


End file.
